This invention relates to the oxidation of carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide. In another aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic oxidation of carbon monoxide, in particular under conditions suitable for laser applications. In a further aspect, this invention relates to an effective CO oxidation catalyst composition. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing a CO oxidation catalyst compositions.
The use of catalysts for the oxidation of carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide by reaction with oxygen, in particular at low temperature, is of much interest, e.g., in breathing masks designed to remove CO from inhaled air, and in CO.sub.2 lasers for combining CO and O.sub.2 formed by dissociation of CO.sub.2 during discharge. In the latter application the presence of O.sub.2 is most undesirable because it can cause a breakdown of the electrical field in the laser cavity. Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,482, 4,536,375 and 4,639,432, disclose compositions useful as CO oxidation catalysts in CO.sub.2 laser applications. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions and/or improved processes for preparing effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions.